Clary's Diary
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: Jace steals - I mean, stumbles upon - Clary's diary.


**_Bold_** is Clary's diary entries.

* * *

Jace looked at Clary's door and back at his room door. He desperately wanted to find Clary's diary. He had been joking around with her, when he mocked her by saying "And I suppose if I read your diary, I'll find a lot of interesting information, huh?" He'd expected her to deny anything to do with a diary, but instead she blushed a fire-truck red.

After a five-minute-long internal debate, Jace was picking Clary's lock and searching her already-messy room. He figured that she wouldn't notice if he snooped around a bit. Finally, he saw something promising peeking out from on top of her wardrobe. For a moment before he took it, he wondered how she's got it so high, before seeing the barely-noticeable footprints on the plush chair beside him.

He took the paint-splattered book and smiled, looking down on it. It reflected Clary so much. From afar, it didn't seem like much, but up close, you could tell it was special.

Jace opened it up to the first page. He didn't seem happy about it, as it was a boring page, written in Clary's flowing cursive. It introduced herself and her family. It was obviously written before she knew of Shadowhunters. Bored, he skipped the pages until he saw something that made his hand freeze.

**_Okay, I can officially call the love of my life... an asshat._**_What?_ Jace thought. _She has a love of her life? Who?_ He started to get angry, swearing to himself that he would personally kill this guy, because he was not good enough for her. Nobody was. He went back to reading. **_He's awful. He always leaves me worrying when he goes out without telling me. It's so frustrating because I never know whether he is going to return or not (he always does, of course). He's also so damn egotistical. I swear, if his head gets any bigger, someone will have to carry it for him._** Jace started to list all the boys he knew: Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Meliorn, Raphael, Sebastian, and himself. He'd kill Clary if it turned out to be either Raphael, Meliorn or Sebastian. **_I'm always worried if he'll get into a relationship, especially with his good looks. I mean, he looks smokin' hot._** Jace blinked at the page. Had Clary just written _smokin' hot_? Apparently, she had. She'd also said that they weren't in a relationship, so he could cross off Magnus, Alec and Jordan. **_More pros and cons at the end of this entry. Isabelle and Simon say that I should just tell him._** That's Simon crossed off. Just Meliorn, Raphael and Sebastian left. **_But how can I look up into those amazing, almost animalistic, eyes and say 'I love you'? He already teases me, saying that I love him._**Well, Clary hadn't met Raphael enough times for it to be him... so that left Meliorn and Sebastian. **_It's even worse, how he dresses. Shadowhunters always seem to dress in dark colours, and of course he's no exception._** _Shadowhunter?_ The only one was Sebastian. Jace's hands stiffened around the book and started turning white as he continued. **_But, his fashion sense (and hot leather jacket) seems to compliment his golden hair so much, that I actually feel like I'm in the presence of an angel when I see him. Not that I'll ever tell him that. He'd just go 'of course, I'm myself; who wouldn't mistake me for an angel?'_** Jace's mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Was Clary describing... him? **I just-** Jace stopped reading as Clary entered the room, with her head down, examining the contents of her art kit.

"Jace, have you seen my paints anywhere? Izzy said that -" She looked up at him and widened her eyes. "Jace, is that my journal?" She sounded like she wanted to cry. If this had been anything else, Jace would have given it to her, but this was just getting interesting.

"No... well, yes. But I'm not giving it back to you yet." With that, he ran to his own room, locked the door and placed a rune over the door so it could not be unlocked.

Ignoring Clary's cries for him to open the door, he continued to read. **_I just sometimes want to punch him for being so self-centred, but at the same time, it's so cute. And, when we celebrated Christmas, he fell asleep on the sofa, and (don't tell him this), but he looks so adorable when he's asleep! He looks so young and innocent; you wouldn't possibly imagine that he'd turn out to be a killing machine._**

**_Now, for the pros and cons of him._**

**_PROS:_**

**_\- his golden eyes_**

**_\- his golden hair_**

**_\- his protectiveness over his family_**

**_\- his awesome skills_**

**_\- his amazing family_**

**_\- his amazing personality_**

**_\- the fact that he lets me see a side of him that I doubt even the Lightwoods see_**

**_\- his hilarious fear of ducks _**Jace smiled. He liked the fact that his one phobia made her feel better.

**_\- the fact that he can't ice-skate makes me feel like I can do something Jace can't do (not that I'd ever brag like that to him - that would be mean)_** Jace smiled again. Nothing Clary did could be mean.

**_CONS:_**

**_\- he can't love me (it's not possible (he's amazing, and I'm just normal - he deserves so much better than me))_**

**_\- he's too cocky for his own good_**

**_\- he tempts fate too often_**

**_\- he scares me when he leaves without telling me_**

**_\- he scares me when he's fighting demons_**

**_\- he annoys me all the time_**

**_\- he makes me cry_**

**_But the best thing about Jace is that he's my friend._** _Jace._ It was him. Jace then shook his head, Clary's writing having just registered in his brain. Clary was an idiot. Clary wasn't his _friend_, Clary was more than that. Clary was his one true love. He loved her and he never realised it until now. Clary was also wrong because she's wasn't '_just normal_'. Clary was amazing and deserved so much better than him. Reading all the cons, Jace wanted to beat himself up for letting her feel like that. Sometimes it was funny, but now, he just wanted to kill himself. But, there would be time for repentance later.

He flipped another few pages and found drawings. One was a sketch of him. It was amazing, the detail she went in to. It was when Jace had fallen asleep during one of their family movie nights that Isabelle had invited Clary to. The next was all of them (the Lightwoods and Clary) smiling as a ball went on behind them. _Idris. The ball._ Finally, there was one of Clary and some boy kissing. Jace wanted to believe it was him.

First, he unlocked the door (after lifting the rune). Clary was leaning against the wall by the door, tear-tracks evident on her face. He handed her the diary and watched as she angrily got up and rubbed at her face. She snatched the book out of his hands and ran down the corridor, anger and embarrassment making her clumsy. Jace reached her quickly. She hadn't gotten far down the corridor, so Jace silently led her into his room.

Clary's face was burning red. Not as red as her hair, though. Her emerald green eyes were darting around everywhere, but they never landed on Jace. She was biting her lip, anxiously. Jace thought about his bare, white, clean room and could just imagine the chaos of Clary's mind at the moment, internally redesigning his room and incorporating colour and feeling into its walls. He thought of her and couldn't stop himself.

Suddenly, he was kissing her. He tasted her spicy, yet sugary taste. Clary was surprised for a moment and tried speaking against the kiss. "Jace, if this is a joke because of what you read, I swear I'm going to kick you in the nuts when you're done." Jace dutifully ignored her. Instead, he continued kissing her. Eventually, Clary relaxed in his arms and kissed him back, her arms weaving themselves around him. Her left hand found itself running up and down his back, while her right hand ran through his hair. Jace lifted his mouth from hers, only to bend down to her ear and to whisper, "I love you, Clarissa Fray", with his hot breath tickling Clary's ears. She said nothing. Jace started panicking. Then, she looked up at him and the look in her eyes made him mentally sigh in relief.

"I love you, too, Jace Lightwood." She said.


End file.
